Conventionally, there is a method for molding a ceramic molded body by filling a molding space in a forming mold with a ceramic slurry comprising ceramic powders, a disperse medium, and a gelling agent to obtain the ceramic molded body in the same shape as the molding space (e.g., refer to WO2004/035281). This method is referred to as so-called gel cast method.